My Betrothed
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: Set in the Middle Ages, Princess Sally has been chosen to be the suitable wife to the heir of an aspiring & abundant kingdom. But what if the heir she's betrothed to happens to be a cocky playboy that she has no mind nor patience for. But why does she blush when he's near? Why is he always on her mind? She couldn't be falling for him, could she? Sonally. More couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

***smiles* Hey everyo-OH SHIT *gets tackled by Raven***

**Raven: DON'T 'Hey everyone' US! THE HELL WOMAN?! WHERE DID YOU GO?! ITS BEEN THREE GODDAMN MONTHS ARE YOU FREAKING SERIO-**

**GET OFF ME YOU VIOLENT WOMAN LEMME START ON THIS SHIT ALREADY *pushes her off* gets up and brushes off dust***

**Damn woman, you should play defense for football.**

**Raven: *narrows eyes into a glare***

***rolls eyes* ANYWAY! Hey guys! Long time no see! It's nice to be writing again & I hope you'll like this new story.**

**It's set in the medieval times, & Chaos knows I've been wanting to write this up for a long time already.**

**So without further delay, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEGA. ONLY MY OCs. (Yes there will be description of my OCs but that's all okay)**

* * *

**My Betrothed**

**Chapter I  
**

Soft, classic music played & echoed throughout the large hall, the symphony of the orchestra playing each note in synchronization.

The walls of the large hall were decorated with amazing fabric, dropping from the high ceiling & slightly covering the large curved windows.

The floor was crowded with people, each one either dancing with their respected partner, or group together while enjoying a merry discussion; the vibrant dresses of the wives of dukes, lords & nobles shimmered beautifully in the light as they danced with their husbands.

For the others that didn't really fancy a dance, they were grouped together with one another, the noblemen discussing political matters while their wives eyed & exchanged words of either distaste or fascination of everything they can scan their eyes with; from the decor to the dresses of other women to other men.

Yes, it truly was a great celebration worthy to be called as a 'castle party'.

And Princess Sally hated it to the bone.

Now don't misjudge her, she loves parties, especially pretend tea parties with her stuffed toys & wet nurses. And she _adored _her dress; an orange bell dress with red gems bedazzled around the designs, an adorable dark orange satin ribbon wrapped around her waist with a bow tied behind her back, cute red dress shoes & topped off with a yellow headband in her brown hair.

But something about this party made her feel uneasy, irritated & most of all _bored_. It could be the music making her sleepy. Or the sugary cinnamon roll she ate this noon. Or it could be the fact that she was only 8 years old, & parties like these SHOULD bore the living royalty out of her.

Either way, she wanted to get out of her as fast as she could. Sally glanced at the door leading out to the back garden, then checked to see if anyone was watching; before she hurriedly started to sneak her way towards the door.

As she neared the door, her smile grew & her mind screamed _'Freedom!'_

Till her older brother stepped in front of the little princess, effectively blocking her path.

Her smile quickly disappeared, as she stared-no wait-_glared_ at her older brother Prince Elias, who smiled kindly yet mischievously in return.

He wore a crown jeweled with rubies, the gold shining in the light, signifying his role in the kingdom as the prince & soon-to-be the heir to the throne.

"Why do you want to leave my party so soon, dear Larissa?" He may have sounded sweet, but his voice held a teasing tone as he said her full first name.

Sally furrowed her brows at her brother. "I already wished you a happy birthday, brother, a-and this is a nice party..." she cast her eyes down to the beautiful tiled floor.

Elias smirked at his younger sibling "You don't need to sweeten your words, princess. Even though this _is _my birthday party, it's boring me to death. I wanted to have a party with friends, but mother insisted that I have a _royal _party fit for a prince." Elias stated, as he rolled his eyes.

It was his twelfth birthday, & he was regretting the day he was born into royalty ever since his mother ordered for this to be the party. He glanced at his younger sister.

"C'mon Sally, let's go get some fresh air." Elias offered as he grabbed hold of her hand.

"PRINCE ELIAS! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Both their ears perked as they heard a woman; possibly one of the maids; calling out to him.

Prince Elias sighed, then looked at his sister apologetically, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"It seems that I can't go anywhere yet...You'll have to go by yourself..." He said drolly. He released her hand, & ruffled her hair a bit before bidding goodbye & disappearing back into the crowd.

Princess Sally sighed, then ran out the door & into the brisk night air, stumbling down onto the steps that lead to the back garden.

* * *

The cool water rippled as she brushed her hand across the surface of the large fountain.

She leaned onto the edge, the tips of her toes creating a crease in her dress shoes.

Sally hummed a small chippy tune as she began to sway her hand back and forth into the water.

She caught a sight of her reflection in the water, & she flashed a smile & giggled.

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke out from behind her, scaring her to the depths of Chaos so much she screamed in surprise.

She turned around to see a blue hedgehog, not much older than she was, probably one or two years older; standing a few feet away on the side of the fountain.

Sally was silent as she stared at the blue hedgehog, still in shock & just pretty much shaken up.

"Well? Will you answer me or will you just stare stupidly at me? I don't have all night."

That got her to speak.

"Stupid?" Sally glared at the hedgehog. "The only one that is stupid is you! You insulted a princess!" Sally retorted.

"As if I didn't know that already. I'm part of royalty too ya know!" The blue hedgehog spoke, pointing to the silver crown on his head.

Sally glanced at the crown, she just noticed it. But from what she knew from her past lessons, that a silver crown means only one thing.

"You may be a prince, but you're not the heir. You're the second-in-line. The 'runner-up'" Sally spoke boldly. The blue hedgehog looked mildly surprised, but then scoffed & crossed his arms, turning his head away.

"I'm still royalty either way..." He mumbled angrily, then turned back to the princess. "You still didn't answer my question!" he said, stepping up to her.

Sally examined the hedgehog now that he was closer. He had bright green eyes that shone brightly, the sliver crown bringing the color out, & his fur was a lighter blue, complete with a black needle nose

A small smile spread onto her muzzle unknowingly, & the blue hedgehog was obviously caught off guard with that simple move.

A blush spread out onto his face as he turned away. Sally smiled broader.

"I came out here because I got bored. It's a boring party." Sally said as she turned back to the water & leaned over.

She saw the bewildered face of the blue hedgehog from his reflection on the water, & began to giggle.

He shook off his surprise & glared at the princess. "D-Don't laugh!" He scolded, his face turning a nice shade of red.

She giggled more, fully facing him; as the giggles turned into laughs.

Which then turned into muffled bubbles & sputters because little Miss Sally laughed so hard she fell into the fountain by accident.

She stood up instantly, her orange dress soiled, her hair in a mess and the bow on her back drooping. She glanced at the face of the hedgehog.

His face was filled with either terror or shock, she couldn't decide soon enough because that expression melted off & all she heard was loud laughter coming from him.

He clutched his gut as he looked at her & laughed, his sliver crown tilting on his head.

Sally pursed her lips and glared at the hedgehog, before grabbing him by the shirt & pulling him into the water.

After a few sputters & thrashing, the hedgehog was standing in the water, his clothes as soiled as hers & his temper & patience at the limit.

"WHY" he screamed. "IN THE NAME OF CHAOS DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Sally glared at him. "For laughing at me!" She responded as she began to climb out.

"BUT YOU LAUGHED FIRST! AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU FELL IN THE WATER!" She ignored the blue hedgehog and slipped off her shoes.

Her dress was ruined, her hair was wet, & there was a chance she might get sick. There were obviously bigger things to deal with than a stupid temper-mental second-in-line hedgehog.

She heard him climb out of the fountain, mumbling curses that a young princess should not hear.

"HEY!" she heard him yell out to her. She turned, about to retort with an insult in mind when she saw him in front of her.

You don't understand. I mean _directly _in front of her.

She stumbled back a bit. _'He was just a few feet away! How did he-' _

He held out a dark orange soiled wet satin fabric out to her. She stared at it, then back at him.

"it's yours, isn't it?!" He spoke, his stare hard. She nodded, then reached out and took it.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly, & he nodded, water droplets spraying around him.

"I hope we never meet again." Sally widened her eyes as he spoke, before he dashed away from her & back into the crowded hall.

Sally stared at the sash, then back the way the blue hedgehog ran.

She scoffed & wrapped the sash around her wrist. "I hope the same, Mr Runner-Up"

* * *

**DONE! **

**Of course, they shall meet again, I'm sure of it! ;D**

**For you guys to know, this'll be focused a bit more on Sonic & Sally (Sonally shipper)**

**But trust me there will be other pairings like Silvase, Tailream, Knuxouge...**

**Please Review & Follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! *screams as I cower from thrown flying objects* DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I STILL NEED TO PASS CHEMISTRY FIRST. **

**Raven: TWO MONTHS. NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.**

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI *bows repeatedly* I'm here now! And to cut this intro short I'll just write the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: JMxJLxRT does not own any character except her ow-HOLY SHIT RAVEN I SAID I WAS SORRY STOP *ducks as a potted flower flies over my head***

* * *

**My Betrothed**

**Chapter II  
**

_**Betrothed. **_

That word. That one word that she has come to hate throughout her years of young adulthood ever since she hit the mark of maturity.

Of course, this was to be expected for the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom, as any noble woman of royal blood or aristocracy must be found an eligible suitor to court with & thus marry to; and Princess Sally was no exception.

_"You shall be wed to the Crown Prince of Mobotropolis, & so your marriage to the Crown Prince shall unify both kingdoms, strengthen their allied bonds, & provide a prosperous society to both your people."_

Yes, Princess Larissa, or Princess Sally mind you, had no way of cancelling this assigned marriage, even if she overthrew her brother the king himself & ruled over the country by her hand. Sooner or later she would have to marry, just like her mother, her grandmother, & great-grandmother had done before her.

What's worse is that she will have to marry a person that she has or hasn't had _'the pleasure of meeting before', _& what's making the shrewd Princess even more nervous about the whole ordeal was the undeniably tight ache she had in her chest. Somehow the Princess' judgment of this whole ordeal was a worried one.

That's right.

Princess Sally feels that if she meets this 'Crown Prince', he will see her as nothing more than a furry contract to the kingdom; a feminine possession that could only be used for political matters; a walking tool to be used for his own gain.

And for one thing that her highness Princess Sally was certain of, it was that she trusted her judgment better than the judgment of the old wise advisers that followed her brother around, the same advisres that recommended this idiotic idea in the first place.

"Your Highness?" Princess Sally snapped out of her thoughts & regarded the maid that spoke to her.

The maid curtsied. "You are needed in the throne room by His Majesty, the King.".

Sally sighed, as she stood up from her sitting position on the ledge of the tall, curved window & smoothed out her extravagant dress.

'_It was such a nice view…' _She thought as she took one last glance outside the window, where the large fountain stood, it's gleaming streaks of clear liquid shining against the rest of the garden.

* * *

King or not, her elder brother Elias hadn't changed in the slightest.

True, he outgrew the lanky twelve-year-old phase, growing into an exquisite teenager, where he was educated by countless tutors & was trained to sword-fight along with his fellow knights. He was taught well, and he grew into the aspiring monarch, where he was crowned king at the ripe age of 21, with his trusted knights, his fellow servants & the entire kingdom itself watching.

He ruled the land with justice, fairness & power. He brought prosperity to the kingdom, just like his late father did.

But no matter how old he grew, no matter what position he took up, the mischievous glint in his eyes had never disappeared; and the childishness of his youth always stayed with him.

Which is why Princess Sally was on _high alert _when she stepped into the throne room, & with a glance from her brother, Sally knew she was in for another bout of his _oh-so-funny _shenanigans.

"Dear sister!" King Elias rose from his throne, his arms spread out in greeting. The gold crown on his head gleamed, & his attire screamed royalty, & he waved the servants away, as he & his younger sister were left alone.

"Pardon me for disturbing your afternoon but," he reached out & took her folded hands, gently gripping them in his own. "I have something to ask of you. Something I should've asked you from before..." Elias stated, staring his sister in the eyes.

Sally blinked, almost losing her composure over the sudden change of tone in her brother's voice. "I-Is there something wrong?" Sally asked.

"Ah-No No nothing is wrong, it's just that" Elias paused a bit, contemplating his words before he spoke again. "I may be the king, but I'm still your brother, & you my sister; and I suppose it's normal for me to worry about this whole 'Betrothed to Marry' ordeal. Be aware that it wasn't my intention to resort to it, since you are still my dear little sister..." He let go of one her hands, & pushed a stray hair-strand away from Sally's face.

Sally was slightly worried on the inside. Her brother, so carefree yet so mature, was for once being serious in his life of hierarchy, almost apologizing to her for her given predicament. Could he be cancelling the marriage? Could they have found another way to join kingdoms?

"And since you are my sister, & the only other royal in this kingdom, I have decided to give you a gift." Elias stated as he let go of her hand and strode back up to his throne, as well as Sally's balloon of hope for a cancelled marriage has deflated completely.

Sally swallowed a lump, then stared at her brother. "A gift?" Elias nodded, his crown bouncing.

He sat-no wait-_lounged _onto the throne of his, & spoke. "Yes, a gift. But it is no object. No, this gift deserves hard thinking & rash decisions."

Sally furrowed her eyebrows. "Not much of a gift, is it?" she spoke, making King Elias laugh.

Elias smiled at his sister. "I am giving you the gift of chance. I am giving you a chance to think over the ordeal of the arranged marriage between you & the crown prince."

Forget before, Princess Larissa 'Sally' Acorn actually _lost her composure at that._

"I've thought it over constantly," Elias stated, his voice lowered. "& I think that, well; since you're the one that has to do this, you're the one that has to marry; it should be your choice. I'd hate myself for the rest of eternity if I just _gave_ my sister's life to a 'Prince' just for some silly political matter." Elias sat up from his position, & faced his sister entirely.

Finally finding her will to speak, Sally spoke out. "B-But, the advisers said that this marriage could be beneficial for both kingdoms. If...If you're saying that i have a choice to terminate this marriage, then...then have your politicians found another way to join kingdoms?" Sally inquired, stepping forward.

_'I have a chance to stop this idiotic idea!'_

_'I could be free again! _

_'I could be in control of my life once more!' _Sally felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Elias stared at his sister with kind but tired eyes, as he smiled a sad smile. "Not quite, honestly. We haven't been able to find another solution, & this marriage is all we have left at the moment. If I could, I would've taken up the marriage myself, but the Princess of Mobotropolis seems unavailable for marriage, since she is abroad from her kingdom, & still being educated by her tutors." Elias looked down at the floor, his hands gripping the armrests of his throne, his eyebrows furrowed in slight distress.

Sally's inner glee died down a bit, as the sight of her exhausted brother got to her, and suddenly she felt immensely guilty for her childish selfishness.

_'Of course...how could I be so blind?'_

_'Elias has worked so hard these past few years to establish peace among kingdoms...he's still struggling with the new chaotic uprising that has happened in the far north. He's been trying his best throughout it all, and the choice that I make today determines whether his hard work-the kingdom's hard work-was either wasted away or possibly successful.'_

"But don't let that bother you, sister!" Elias sprung out from his throne, & advanced towards his sister once more. "We could always find another solution! It...It could take some years, & could cost us, true, b-but I'll find it! Only to make you feel happier none-the-less..." Elias stated as he held her hands once more.

"You don't have to answer right away, Larissa, just give it some thought...alright?" Elias spoke softly to his sister, planting a kiss atop her forehead & turning back to his throne.

Princess Sally stood motionless, her mind calculating the outcome of both her decisions.

_'If I accept this marriage, I'll be throwing my life away for the sake of both kingdoms & my brother's hard work. There would be peace & harmony for years to come, but I'll become what I hate most; a political object. Of course, if I do marry this prince, there will have to be heirs, & then I'll be used as a breeding pet to the prince. I'd become trapped in my own bond. And then the prince will obviously have a mistress, & I'll be cast aside or sent abroad to a retreat, while my "husband" fools around with his mistress till we both grow old & weary. Not the most charming life at all.' _

_'But if I reject this marriage, then it'll be seen as an insult to the other kingdom; and the peace & prosperity that both my father & brother had been working to succeed on will become nothing. There would be uneasiness between both kingdoms, & soon enough there will possibly be war. Allies will be split, the entire countryside would be divided. Villages & forests & plains would become battlefields & war zones. People will have to evacuate, seeking refuge. The economy will drop, no doubt. All soldiers would have to fight. And the other solution that my brother is supposedly going to find will never be found. There would be complete chaos, all because I would be too stubborn for getting married.'_

Sally sighed through her nose. _'Which life is more valuable? The life of a royal, or the life of millions?' _

Princess Larissa 'Sally' Acorn raised her head, & looked at her brother dead in the eyes. "I won't cancel the marriage."

_'The lives of many others are at stake, & whether I like it or not, I will not be selfish.' _

King Elias looked at his younger sister. "Are you certain?"

Sally replied with a nod. "This kingdom has stood tall throughout the decades, & like my ancestors had done, I shall do what is most best for my kingdom." Sally replied valiantly, her head raised.

King Elias smirked, & watched as his younger sister finally transform from a spoiled princess, to a powerful queen. "Then it is settled." He spoke, placing his elbow on the armrest & letting his knuckles balance his head through his cheek.

"We leave for Mobotroplis at dawn."

* * *

**IT'S OFFICIALLLL!**

**Sorry for not being around much. High school is one massive BITCH.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, if not then my parents have then grounded me & may have taken everything that connects me to the internet away from my hands (laptop, phone etc.)  
**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
